


The knight and the witch

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Knight Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: Anon: Request: Knight Fareeha goes to slay the evil witch of the wilds... But she isn't as evil as thought... And she's really hot.





	The knight and the witch

The witch of the wilds are said to be pure evil in female form, and the word is that she is terrorizing several villages with her evil deeds. So as a knight, it falls upon Fareeha's shoulders to deal with the witch. No one know for sure where the witch lives, but she has been spotted in one area more than others, so the knight decides to start there. 

After several days of travel, Fareeha gets word that the witch have been seen just a few hours ride from where she is. She rides of alone, despite the warnings of the village people. When she gets to the site, the witch are nowhere to be seen, but there are clear signs she was there not long ago. There is a fire, still warm with smoke lazily rising from it. Fareeha guesses that the witch must have gone into the dense woods to collect herbs and materials for her devilish potions. 

She decides to tie her horse right by the tree line, although she dislikes leaving her horse alone, he would just hinder her progress in the dense woods. Besides, she needed to be ready if the witch were to attack. She doubts the witch will be polite enough to let her get down of her horse before attacking. She goes into the woods, hand on her sword, ready to draw at a moments notice. She's careful to mark her way with broken branches and peculiar stone formations so she can find her way back.

She walks for hours, hearing and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Just as she starts to wonder if she needs to turn around and give up for the day, she hears a snap of a branch to her left. The sound is loud in the relative silent forest, and Fareeha spins around towards it, sword ready to strike. Nothing. 

She walks towards the bush where the sound came from, careful and holding her breath. Parting the branches, she is ready for an attack any second. Instead, she is met with the unimpressed stare from a deer, who then jumps away to go eat in peace without annoying humans disturbing its meal. Fareeha sheets her sword, breathing deep and laughing at herself. Big and brave knight scared by a deer, it must be time to go back to her horse and make camps for the night. 

She sets a good pace, following the markers she left. Maybe too good of a pace, because on her way down a hill, she slips in mud created by the latest rain and falls. She slides down, hitting rocks and branches on her way down. Her way is not straight, she slips back and forth, hitting many things and narrowingly avoiding others. The last big thing she hits just before coming down to the bottom is a big branch. It hits her head, and with that and all the other hits, she is knocked unconscious. 

* * *

When Fareeha wakes several hours later, it's to her surprise in a bed instead of the cold mud at the bottom of the hill. Her head is hammering, but it's supported by soft pillows. She blinks, staring at the ceiling, trying to understand. A soft humming draws her attention. She carefully moves her head, trying to find the source of the sound. There's a woman standing with her back to her, stirring in a big pot of something. Blond hair cascades down a brown-clad, narrow back.

She watches the woman for a while before slowly looking around, trying not to move her hurting head to much. It's not a big house, a kitchen, living room and a bedroom collected in one single room. There are several collections of herbs hanging from the ceiling to dry and more than a few jars with unclear things inside of them. A tabby cat is sitting on top of the fireplace mantle, lazily swinging it's tail back and forth. A sneaking suspicions makes itself known to Fareeha, which are confirmed when she spots the hat and wings on the kitchen table.

It's the wicked witch of the wilds, and Fareeha is in her bed and her captive. She realizes with a start that she no longer has her light armour on, but are only clad in her pants and undershirt. She tries to look for her things, but can not see them. In her search, she lock eyes with the cat. It yawns and then lets out a loud meow. The volume of it makes Fareeha flinch and the witch look up. She looks at the cat, and then over at Fareeha, finally noticing that she is awake.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Blond hair, blue eyes and a pretty face, the witch turns out to be leathal in more ways than one. Fareeha pretends her heart doesn't skip a beat when she sees the witch's face. She abondes her pot, walks over, and sits down at the bed. She reaches for Fareeha's face, she flinches away from her hand. The witch sighs and retreats her hand to her lap.

"I hoped it would take a bi longer for you to figure out who I am. Please do understand that if I wanted to harm you, I would have done so already." Fareeha thinks about this, realizing that she is right. The witch waits patiently, waiting for Fareeha to make her decisions. Finally, with a small nod, Fareeha gives her permission. The witch reaches out once more, slowly as not to startle her. Fareeha scoffs at the thought. A slender hand touches her forehead, staying there for a few seconds before sliding down to her neck. It feels heavenly, briefly stilling the thundering in Fareeha's head. When the hand leaves her, she wants it back immeaditely, and then curses herself as soon as the thought enters her head. This is an evil with and her enemy, not just some hot female doctor.

"You are still a bit warm. How is your head?" Fareeha licks her suddenly dry lips. 

"Hurts." The witch's brows furrow.

"Hm, that's no good. I'll make something for you." The witch gets up, Fareeha watches her pluck from several different drying herbs on her way over to the kitchen counter. The witch  takes out a mortar and pestle, filling the mortar with the herbs. For a few minutes all the sound that can be heard is the grind of the mortar and pestle and the low crackle from the fireplace.

"What do they say about me?" Fareeha startles at witch's question.

"That you are pure evil, you torture men for fun." The witch huffs while putting the crushed herbs into a bigger bowl.

 "Of course they do. Men bend the truth as it benefits them. Never mind that those men were sent to kill me, and I let them go after some light hallucinations ." She goes over to the fireplace, picking up a kettle that had been just out of sight for Fareeha.

 "What kind of hallucinations?" At her question, the witch grins while filling the bowl of herbs with steaming water. Fareeha feels her heart skip a beat, both of fear and because of how attractive it makes her.

 "Oh, you know, the normal kind. Trees and plants coming alive and all that." Fareeha nods, not sure what else to answer. The witch stirs the bowl, and when she seems happy with her brew, brings it over to Fareeha.

"Drink this, it will bring your fever down and make your headache dissaepear." Fareeha gives the bowl a sceptical look. The witch sighs.

"Do please remember, what I said before still stands." Fareeha sits up a bit, noticing it's not only her head that hurts bot her whole body. She takes the bowl, smelling it. It smells a mix of bitter and sweet, a bit like the tea her mother drinks. She takes a carful sip, it doesn't taste much at all.

"You should drink all of it." Fareeha is still not entirely sure if the drink is safe,but by now she has little choice to do much else. She chugs the whole thing as fast as she can, ready to get it over with. The witch hums.

"Impressive, I am sure you must impress many with that talent of yours." Fareeha blushes at that, not sure if it's a compliment or just teasing from the witch. The witch gets up and goes to rinse out the bowl.

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" The witch sighs, setting the bowl to dry.

"You are not my prisoner here, you can leave whenever you feel like it, the door is open. I will however advise you to stay for a few days, to give your body time to heal." The witch's words seems sincere.

"What about my horse?" The witch waves a hand.

"No worries, I brought him here. He is tied up outside, no doubt feasting on the long grass surrounding this place." Fareeha watches her face for any tell-tale signs of lies, but finds none.

"What is your name?" The witch smiles, Fareeha's heart skips a beat yet again.

"I thought you knew my name."

"I only know you as the witch of the wilds, hardly a proper thing to keep calling you if I were to stay." The witch's smile is so wide and warm that Fareeha's heart have stopped skipping beats and are instead beating so fast that she is sure it will leap out of her chest any moment.

"My name is Angela, and what is your brave knight?" Fareeha thinks of a angel joke about a second after hearing the name, but she is not sure it would be welcome, so she keeps it to herself

"Fareeha." 

"What a pretty name", the witch says and Fareeha's heart is doomed. She agrees to stay a few days, but promises to herself to get over this quickly forming crush before leaving.


End file.
